Just like that
by Yandezulu
Summary: Naruto is a math teacher trying to cope with his troublesome student. He can't take it and gives him a punishment he'll want to continuously offend for. Narusasu yaoi.. Oneshot!


**Hello people.. This is my second writing.. unlike the first this is a Narusasu..**

 **Enjoy. ONESHOT.**

"Hmm... now that I think about it, you guys have to tell me what you understood about the Integration on the board," Mr. Uzumaki said as he turned from the board to face the class with his huge grin.

A few minutes went by and no one seemed to offer to answer. This just annoyed him to no end.

He looked at the back and saw Sakura and Ino heatedly arguing and loads of other peole focusing on stuff that isn't math... _the nerve of these brats._

"Enough! All of you shut the hell up," Naruto waited for the class to settle down.

"Everyone take out a paper and put your books aside... quiz time," he said with his grin returning full on.

People whined as they did as told.

" If we don't answer your damn questions it's obvious we don't understand shit," someone commented at the back of the class.

"Then if you don't understand shit, why the hell don't you ask?" Naruto retorted.

"Because _you_ don't understand this shit either... if you did you'd be more helpful," a smirk played on the boy's face.

"That's it Sasuke! Go to my office now... I'll meet you after the test is done," Naruto fumed.

"No problem.. _Sensei_ ," He said as he left the classroom with Naruto's office keys.

The whining conticontinued as he handed out the papers but as soon as the quiz began it came to a halt.

After collecting the papers Naruto walked to his office so he could teach Sasuke a piece of his mind.

He walked into his office and immediately heard aa scoff. He sat down and stared at him with annoyance clearly sprawled on his face.

"Sasuke this is your 15th time in my office over something stupid,"

"Hn." he said and rolled his eyes,"So what now? the usual clean the cafeteria punishment,"

" Nope.. _I kinda had another personal punishment in mind and you'll do as I say unless you reall wanna get expelled," he said with a seductive smile._

Sasuke really couldn't take another expulsion.. Niisan would surely castrate him and with his record no other school would accept him.

"Deal..fine. what is my punishment? "

Naruto locked his door and received a questioning look.

He walked up to Sasuke and caught his lips in a hungry kiss which he only responded to after a pull of his hair. Naruto pulled of Sasuke's t-shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers.

"what the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke growled.

"Postponing chances of your expulsion... You just gotta comply," he replied with a smirk.

He sat on his chair stark naked and beckoned Sasuke to sit on his lap. he did so after a long hard glare.

Naruto took off his boxers and started stroking his erection receiving muffled moans from him. Letting the lust take over, he straddled Naruto and kissed him hard as Naruto fondled his ass.

Naruto took it as a green light and played with Sasuke's entrance making him moan throatily.

" yeah Sasuke... just like that."

He got lube from his drawers and slicked up three fingers. He placed the first digit in as he stroked Sasuke's member to distract him and added on till he freely moved in a scissoring motion. He placed him on the desk with legs sprawled.

"Ready," All Sasuke could do was nod and in one swift motion he was in and Sasuke screamed out in pleasure.

" _MOVE,"_ he commanded and without hesitation he complied.

Naruto was thrusting deep and hard causing Sasuke to see stars..

"I..I'm Cumming!" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto pumped the throbbing member and pulled out before he could cum in Sasuke.

A few pumps later and they both reached completion.

They quickly got dressed and Naruto sat at his desk.

"I'm going to class now," Sasuke said as he unlocked the door.

"Be free to offend me Uchiha... I got a lot more punishments in my pocket for you," Naruto smiled with his hands at the back of his head...

"Hn." Sasuke voiced with a smirk and left his office.

END.

 ** _Hello again.. please review,or e.t.c._**

 ** _Thank you guys and let me know what you think._**


End file.
